The Edge of Twilight
by YaoiSongstress07
Summary: Special request! Takes place in DW6 setting. Zhao Yun is a captive of the Wei army, and a trophy for the exuberant Zhang He. However, Yun's luscious body isn't just a toy. Does He truly love him? Fluffy, lemony yaoi love!


Welcome, my friends, to 'The Edge of Twilight'! You have stepped into a realm of boy/boy goodness. Before the journey begins, please make sure you're comfortable with a yaoi (boy/boy) couple! If you're not, you'd be better off reading a different tale. Thanks for your consideration, though! XD

This ditty was requested by a longtime friend and fan. XD If you'd like to see a scrumptious tale unfold, drop me a line-with the couple you'd like me to feature. Just make sure the couple (or rectangle XD) isn't packed with the old fuddy duddies-like Cao Cao, for example. I'm not looking for Lu Bu, Xiahou Dun, Sun Jian, Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, Dian Wei or Xiahou Yuan either. I think you've got the picture. XD

**Warning: Boy/boy love will reign supreme. Not a fan of yaoi? Not a fan of FLUFFY yaoi? Step aside, dear friend.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not officially attached to any element of the Dynasty Warriors series. So there you have it!**

* * *

He lived on the inside of a vortex, day in and day out. Many believed him to be eccentric, but if an average lifestyle had been served to him on a silver platter, he wouldn't know what to do with it. He wasn't meant to be normal, living off wild servings of adrenaline. There wasn't another soul like him, which explained the reactions he received from even his teammates. Those of the Wei army examined him with feverish curiosity, treating him as if he dwelled underneath a glass-or came from another planet. Even Cao Cao, a regal figure of serenity, studied him with the inquisitiveness of a bewildered child. It didn't help to know he had transferred from Yuan Shao's army, either. Aside from Xu Zhu, he was Wei's strangest asset.

Despite his bizarre qualities, his battle prowess was embraced. On the battlefield he was unstoppable, able to plow down enemies without a single misstep. The absence of remorse, and his never-ending pursuit of beauty, endowed him with a persona that could never be broken. He was practically invincible, unable to be subdued by any opponent. The capture of his first toy, a member of the Shu army, solidified his stature in Cao Cao's fleet. Due to the way he treated his captive, many believed him to be sadistic. He appeared to be sugary sweet, but when it came to his beautiful prey, he was nothing different from a ravenous wolf. During his dogged pursuit of the other's body, he earned wide-eyed looks of disbelief. Was it humane to push someone so far, even if they were a hostage?

The hostage didn't know what to think. He was completely against his captivity at first, wanting nothing more than the chance to return to Shu-Shu's commander in particular. He burned with the desire to reunite with Liu Bei for a short while, unable to think of anything but his duty to the revered humanitarian. Another member of the Shu army, Ma Chao, was another bright beacon of his heart. His heart soared whenever he thought of the muscular messenger of justice, and it wasn't out of friendship. It wasn't out of mutual honor, or respect. It was out of something far greater than valor and friendship combined. So one could easily determine the depth of his unhappiness. He fumed with severe indignation whenever his tormentor chased him, spoke sweetly to him, and promised him the world. He ached with painful longing whenever his predator eyed him, wanting nothing but familiar faces. Time passed by, though, and things changed. A lot of things changed.

Zhang He, at first, was nothing but a flirtatious deviant. His prey felt as if he lived underneath a microscope, constantly assaulted by his captor-physically and mentally. Being another messenger of justice and respect, he seethed with anger whenever his body was eaten by Zhang He's eyes. However, time passed before things changed. Much against his will, his body blushed whenever his would-be lover commented on his eyes, or his slender shape. He melted whenever the other's sleek eyes swallowed his face, drinking in his existence as if the world's water had vanished. He became a puddle of butter whenever He's soft, warm hands squeezed his taut, firm buttocks. His body ached whenever his guardian was absent, desperately yearning for fire he shouldn't have yearned for. His master went from being a tyrant to a puppeteer, manipulating him with a single smile. How could he long for the touch of his captive when his heart belonged elsewhere?

The nights were excruciating. He dreamt of flowing brown locks, gracefully brushing against his quivering body. He dreamt of himself shivering underneath milky white moonlight, intolerably wet and aching feverishly. Soft, playful fingers would tease him by stroking his milky pink nipples, relishing his heavy moans. The hands would soon move to the insides of his glistening thighs, slow yet unbelievably warm. He would whimper, and plead with the other to break him, but his wish never came true. Hands always dug into his rock-hard bulge, but there wasn't any penetration. And his dreams were just dreams. Nothing more, nothing less. But should they have been there? Shouldn't they have been dreams of Ma Chao instead of Zhang He?

Shu was probably frantic. Liu Bei was most certainly frantic, wondering after his loyal protector. His friends were all worried, wondering if the Wei army was endowing him with respect. He was just as worried as they were, but his mind couldn't leave the face of his captor! Much against his own wishes, he couldn't stop thinking of Zhang He's seductive, enchanting smile, or his elusive manner of speech. He couldn't stop thinking about the eyes tinged with lavendar, or the fingers that played with his nipples-

"What are you so down about? You're not thinking of them again, are you?"

A gasp popped out of Zhao Yun's mouth. Radiant black wisps of hair flew against his face as he whirled around, facing the one within the moonlight. Inwardly he grimaced, wishing the speaker hadn't been Zhang He. Standing in Sima Yi's white magnolia garden placed him at a tremendous disadvantage, since that had to have been the most romantic place for any pair of budding lovers.

Wait a minute. Budding lovers? Wasn't he in love with-

"How can you expect me not to?" Yun snarled, cheeks transforming into dark cherries. He turned away from the other in a flash, hiding the happiness his heart felt. He felt his very soul gasping, drinking in oxygen, all because of the He's presence. But it just wasn't right. None of it was right! His heart was with another, and he belonged to the Shu army! Wei was holding him hostage! He was nothing more but a tool, a pawn-!

_"I belong with them! I belong with Lord Liu Bei! And I certainly don't belong with you!"_

Doves took flight as He approached him, radiant. Smiling, he drank in the other's existence with unfathomable rapture. His eyes were alive with adoration, seeking the end to his insatiable appetite. "I'm finding it difficult to believe you, flower," he purred triumphantly. "You speak of returning to Shu, but your heart isn't in it. There's no spirit behind your words!"

Seeing the look on Yun's face, He shrugged. "I'm sorry, beloved, but it's true," he went on casually, shaking his head. "You're making these wishes with half a heart! You don't really want to return to Shu. You really want to stay here with me, and give me life's most beautiful blessings!"

Yun bristled, eyes flashing with anger. Despite the exterior he polished, desire burned brighter than the sun of the sky. His eyes, betraying every mile of fury, cried out with fervent longing. He's hair conjured thoughts of Heaven's sweet time flow-soft and mercilessly enchanting. He's eyes were the eyes of an adoring fan, a doting soul mate, and a wild feline. He was a hero, captor and predator all rolled into one package. The package caused Shu's warrior to back away, maddened by his racing heart. How could he eye He so hungrily, when his heart belonged elsewhere? Was he betraying the one he had fallen in love with?

"What do you want with me?" Liu Bei's guardian asked, his voice a weak rumble. He hovered between a whimper and a snarl, unable to decide between submission and confrontation. He, the very reflection of his soul, stepped forward. Winds danced between them for a moment in time, freezing both of their hearts. He soon provided an answer, instilling shock into Yun's quivering heart.

"I want you to tell me the truth! I want you to tell me you love me!"

"That...that is not true!" a helpless kitten replied, heart and soul drowning in wild hunger. The throbbing of his heart increased as he continued to stare at his merciless captor. Yun was ensnared in a mousetrap, and didn't have a single way to escape. But the question was: did he truly wish to escape, or was he just lying to himself? Did he wish to be cornered by the one that tormented him?

_"I do not love you, and you do not love me! I shan't keep myself here just to be your pet!"_

"You aren't just a pet, my dearest flower," the warrior of Wei purred, walking closer to his prey-without the slightest bit of opposition. Yun's fury ebbed with every step he took, gradually replaced by hunger and fear. "You're more than that to me," He went on, drawing his flower straight into his arms. A hand ran through radiant, satiny black locks, caressing his captive's back as though it had been carved out of milk. His fingers danced over Yun's back sweetly, prancing in a teasing matter. The soldier of Shu melted in his arms, betraying his will-but giving into his body's wishes.

"You're the sun, the moon and the air. You're everything I've ever wanted, darling! I can't even imagine a life without you!"

As a quivering puddle of butter, Yun gazed into He's eyes. They were bottomless pits of friendliness, companionship and carnal hunger, endowing him with the most bizarre existence. He was a raging lion and a soft wind all at once, fondling the one he declared love for-and gripping his butt cheeks. At that particular form of contact, the soldier of Shu felt himself beginning to harden. The touch of He's soft hands, and the mere reaction of his body, created a combo that proved to be fatal to Yun's willpower. "That's right," one of Wei's many generals cooed, tightening his grip on the other's plump islands. "Moan for me. Whimper for me. Tell me you love me."

Yun opened his mouth to reply, but searing moans escaped in the place of words. He trembled as if a cold wind ran through him, melting deeper into the other's grip. Fingers toyed with his buttocks, slowly moved about his thighs, and fell onto the bulge that throbbed viciously inside of his lower battle garments. "D-d-don't," he whimpered, eyes shut and cheeks roaring with crimson red shyness. A soft, milky moan rose prior to his next plea.

"D-d-don't. P-p-please d-d-don't."

Pleas weren't acknowledged. "Tell me you love me," a voice ordered, whispering in the tender moonlight of Sima Yi's garden. Fingers played with an engorged plum, beckoning for the advent of a milky flow. Yun, wishing for the chance to sink to his knees, peered into He's eyes pleadingly. "Why do you torment me so?" he asked, his voice nothing but a whisper. A body began to rub against his slowly, nuzzling its moist rock against his. A rhythm played out between them steadily, and with every note, Yun released a deep moan.

"Why must you do this to me? P-p-please...t-t-tell me."

The prey wanted it. He wanted his captor's tongue to plunge deep within his throat, and block out all thoughts of duty. He wanted his captor's hands to rip off his clothing, and bite down on the rock that throbbed so furiously. He wanted He's moistened, slender body to consume his. "It is my duty," the Wei general said sweetly, warmly. His voice caressed the Yun's very being, treating his heart as though it were a feather. "It is an honor to treasure all beautiful things. It is an even greater honor to treasure something unbelievably beautiful."

"I...I-I-I am n-n-n-not a th-th-thing," the soldier of Shu whimpered, shivering from the mere touch of He's hands. The teasing, merciless fingers of Cao Cao's general crept in between his thighs, playing with the pi;;ar that throbbed between his legs. A quaky moan rose from his throat as hands began to undo his clothing, peeling each layer off carefully. "I am not your toy," Liu Bei's prized guardian retaliated, desparately trying to resist the other's advances. The desparation was weak, but the desire was strong.

_"Release me! I've had enough of your deception! You do not love me, you heartless cad!"_

Zhang He stepped back, wounded by those very words. He said nothing for a moment, his mind mesmerized by the sight of a half-exposed Yun. His pure white battle garments were hanging off his right shoulder, his black ponytail had been undone, and sweat had grown on his face. It was impossible to not act like a ravenous coyote. "Whoever taught you that lie was nothing but a fool," the flowery warrior said in his defense, stepping towards the seemingly offended Yun. "And even you know it to be a lie. You ache for me, my beloved. You want me to overwhelm you, my beloved pet!"

Yun opened his mouth in another frail attempt to combat He, but his back was pinned to the ground. Blushing feverishly, he trembled as lips engulfed his mouth. A tongue soon dove deep into his throat, consuming everything it touched. Whimpering, shivering, he succumbed to the hands that wished to undress him. White battle attire was quickly ripped off and tossed aside, discarded as garbage. He soon found himself completely naked, and completely at the mercy of Zhang He. Mercy was not on the platter, though, for the revered Wei general needed to satisfy his insatiable appetite.

Squeezing the Yun's nipples, the rapturous He gazed straight into his captive's eyes. "What do you want, lovely?" he purred, tightening his grip with every breath. Shivering, Yun opened his mouth to speak-but a tongue soon fell upon his trembling lips. "You're beautiful," a voice whispered, kissing his heart. "You're devilishly beautiful. I shall have you. Now tell me, my beloved. What do you wish?"

Grinding against the forlorn soldier of Shu, He left no room for the other to speak. His rhythm against Yun's body was soft but unyielding, fierce and unbelievably powerful. He pressed himself against Yun with burning, resonant hunger, working as someone that wished to churn butter. His captive opened his mouth to speak again, but found his mouth consumed by a moist, sweet cavern. "You're wickedly adorable," He declared, voice adopting the heaviest lust. "Tell me, my heavenly flower, of your sweet spots. I wish to break them."

"Y-y-you've already s-s-succeeded in breaking me," a helpless kitten moaned, eyes closing. Hands gripped his butt cheeks and squeezed, squeezing them as though they wished to seek out juice. Looming over his prey, He not only gripped the other's rump but rubbed his bulge against the Yun's. Fingers creeping deeper into the insides of Yun's behind, He stared into his prey's face greedily. "I want you to think of nothing else," he commanded, his deep, enigmatic voice weaving itself into Yun's bloodstream. "I want you to forget everything you've seen. Everything you've ever know. I want you to know only me."

Hands slowly rode down the Shu soldier's moistened thighs. They soon gripped his engorged genitals, rubbing them as though they were matches. "S-s-stop it," Yun whimpered, writhing in the other's grasp. "S-s-stop it, p-p-please! P-p-please...don't t-t-touch me there! I beg of you!"

Eyes closed, Yun did not know what to expect next. He soon grimaced at the contact of two fingers, both of which had penetrated his insides. "Seems like I've found one sweet spot," a cat purred, tongue licking his prey's chest. "Now I'll play with another."

His fingers pressed down on the Yun's sweetest spot, releasing a milky wave of moonlight. The black-haired angel whimpered as milk poured forth, blushing fiercely at the mere sight of it. Tears graced his face as he quivered, melting all over the white flower garden. "P-p-please...please stop it..." he begged, voice faint but heavy with a combination of anguish and hunger. "Please. Please s-s-stop...prodding me there. Oh...s-s-stop...c-c-can't take m-m-much...oh, oh my lord! Stop it, I beg of you!"

The prodding didn't stop, although He was satisfied with his progress. His fingers pressed down even harder, tormenting the other's button. Milky waves continued to flow as the insides of Yun's thighs became wetter, soaked in mere seconds. Panting, the dark-red Shu soldier found himself alone for a moment-but then he found himself on his belly. Before he could take another breath, a rock-hard bulge plunged into his insides-going through his liquified buttocks. A moaning body rocked against his as pain, pleasure and anguish exploded, all acting as one.

"Oh...oh...ohhhh...m-m-my l-l-l-lord..."

"You're soft," a cat growled devilishly, obviously overjoyed. "You're soft and wet. I'm enjoying this, sweet flower."

"M-m-my l-l-lord, it h-h-hurts..." the prey moaned as He drove himself in deeper. Harder. "Y-y-you're hurting m-m-me. P-p-please...please let me be."

Riding Yun as an ocean wave, He beamed down onto his captive. "This is too good to be true," the Wei general panted, face glistening with joy. "You're...so...m-m-moist...on...the in...side...oh!"

The javelin was forcefully released from Yun's behind, but the journey did not end. Milk poured onto his shaky buttocks, warm and reminiscent of sweet honey. Gathering himself into a ball, the Shu soldier whimpered as pain erupted inside of him. Both blood and milk were found, staining the once peaceful morning. Tears coursed out of his eyes as he went into the fetal position, sniffing. Kisses soon unfolded him, all of them sweet and loving. "You poor, beautiful creature," a general cooed, gathering a kitten into his arms-bridal style. "I shall care for you. I shall cleanse you of your pain, and prepare you for the endeavors ahead."

Zhang He of the Wei army carried off Zhao Yun-previously a legendary figure of the Shu army. He was now a panting, whimpering ball of butter, curled up in the arms of his newfound lover.

Wei claimed another victory.


End file.
